


Crashing The Multiverse

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Connor Mason invents, F/F, F/M, Gen, Season 2 continued, Season 3, Self Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Comments are appreciated!This is after Future!Lucy and Future!Wyatt appear. Connor has an idea to save Rufus, one that won’t cause any side effects in their own timeline- well at least not more than one side effect.Formerly a series, I combined part one and two of this story and edited it to make it easier to read. This was one of my first stories I had started for Garcy/Timeless- so naturally, my skills were a bit rough. If you see any issues, please let me know!





	1. Connor Mason: Inventor, Entrepreneur, Sacrificial Lamb

“I’m so glad you two could join me.” Connor Mason smiled warmly at Future Wyatt and Lucy. Motioning for them to sit at the table with him. Everyone else in the bunker was asleep, and Mason finally had a chance to talk to the future Time Duo.

“Of course,” Lucy said. “Now, what was so important that we have to hide from the rest of the team?”

“Ah, no longer one for pleasantries, I see,” Mason said, making an observation and nothing more. Truth was, he didn’t give a rat’s ass about how anyone was doing right now. The young man that he had treated- no loved- as a son was dead. Now, Mason had to go to the end’s of the earth to get him, or really to the border of a new timeline.

“Now, I don’t know what I am like in your time, but right now, I have a lot of technologies I am working on- some almost perfected. They are more or less kept secret- from everyone.” Wyatt nodded, Lucy looked at the ground and swallowed as if it took resolve to for her listen.

“These are powerful things, that I have hardly had a chance to fully understand myself, and one of them, will save Rufus. But, I need your help.”

“Now, I take it your Lifeboat is fairly new, I also assume, it’s never been back to the day Rufus died?” They nodded. “Not even a scrap of it was there?” They nodded again.

“Okay great. Then it’ll be safe for Rufus to travel back in. Now, did I build the ship?”

“Rufus and Jiya helped with parts of it, but nothing happened without your say.” Lucy Confirmed.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t even install a vomit a receptacle, you just claimed the ride would be smoother.” Scoffed Wyatt, rolling his eyes.

“Was I right?” Mason asked, in a more I told you so voice than he intended. Wyatt shrugged in defeat.

“Now I have been working on that Lifeboat design for a year at this point, should this one be destroyed. I was also working on it, so that it could go into its own timeline, and the timelines of those on board, without destroying everyone. Was I successful?” They both nodded again. “And since I built it, I assume that we can remote land and launch it here? With what we have?”

“That should work, but I don’t know exactly how far you are in your modifications,” Lucy said matter-of-factly. “Why are you asking?”

“Because… I am going to get Rufus. And I need you to launch me to the day he died. Basically, I need to borrow your Lifeboat. I won’t be coming back, that is why no one can know about this. If you all go, there will be dire consequences- too much mess to clean up. If I go, I can just send Rufus back and deal with the alternate Timeline that is created. It’s better to deal with one than how many copies?” Mason hoped they understood what he was saying. Wyatt looked as if he was torn apart a little. But considering it. But Lucy looked upset.

“No.” She said firmly. “You don’t get to be the hero, not this time.”

“What?” Mason asked, genuinely confused.

“Lucy, listen to him, he said he can take care of it, that way we don’t have to do our plan… It’s better this way... “

“So, you are going to use your ‘dark matter’ tech to protect Rufus? Yeah, I know about it! This is the same tech that you refused to use for my husband- after you basically killed him!?” Lucy was up on her feet, ready to pounce on Mason.

“Lucy, Please… It’s better, this way. We don’t have kill to copies then in order to keep the timeline straight.” Wyatt stammered trying to convince her.

“I- I… Killed your husband?” Mason was in disbelief.

“Yes, during the test run of the ATL setting- ‘Alternate Time Line’- on the new Lifeboat. He was only one who got sick- before you discovered protective measures for traveling to alternate timelines. It was horrible.”  
Wyatt sighed, somewhat angrily- “Lucy, Flynn knew the risks. He-”

“He knew the risks?! You didn’t see how he died, Wyatt! He never would have wanted that- and in front of his wife and kids!” After shutting Wyatt up, she rounded on Mason.

“Have you ever seen someone who died of “Time-sickness”, Mason?” when he shook his head slowly, Lucy continued.

“It’s horrible. It’s as if they die from every possible death in every possible timeline all at once. Garcia- He died of Smallpox, Cardiac arrest, gunshot wounds, black plague, and felt the pain of decapitation- all at once. I still hear his screams in my sleep- he yelled at me to go, so I wouldn’t have to see it. Then he begged me to end his suffering, until he just died, and decomposed right in front of me. It’s fast, and it's slow- all at the same time.”

“And now, you are telling me, the very technology that you will tell me four years from now, is too dangerous to use to bring him back, you are willing to flippantly use to bring Rufus back.” Lucy was fuming.

“Lucy- I… I am so very sorry about Flynn,” Mason focused on convincing her, ignoring his surprise that Flynn and Lucy end up getting together. “But, If you help me, maybe he will be there when you get back? Maybe the flaw wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t there? Maybe, just maybe, he’ll still be alive?” Mason asked.

“I won’t get my hopes up.” She said. When she stared at Mason, all he saw was hardness. He felt a pang of guilt for something he hadn’t even done yet.

“Lucy, Wyatt... Please?” Mason implored, looking at both of them, trying to draw out their sympathy. “Please, help me- for Rufus, for Jiya, for the team?”

“So you are basically going to go and pluck Rufus from the past, effectively creating an alternate timeline?” Wyatt asked, “And he won’t get sick because?”

“Because of this,” Mason pulled out a black steel box, he opened it to reveal a necklace, it was the same black steel as the box, it was a hexagonal pendant, with a small dark orb in the middle. It was a little bigger than Mason’s thumb. “The orb looks solid- but it's not. And it mustn’t be touched- unless you want to die.”


	2. Last Days

_“Creating an Alternate Timeline is not the same as altering your own._ _As well, it’s not a parallel universe. It’s an anomaly created as a result of meddling in a timeline so much that two distinct truths cannot exist together, yet they cannot un-exist- so time splits off- of course, this is merely theory.”_

_When Mason looked up at the professor, he is motioning to his watch. Less than a minute left._

_Bullocks. Mason was getting to the good part._

_“I would like to thank Professor Greenwich for having me here today. It’s been a pleasure sharing some of the theories that we have been researching at Mason Industries. Feel free to take a pen and a magnet. If you have questions, come up to the front; I will certainly try to answer them!” Mason smiled. Most of the college seniors came up for the free swag, nothing more, nothing less. Mason figured he might as well pack up._

_“Um, excuse me?” A mid-range female voice met his ears. He turned around to see a young woman, possibly of middle eastern descent smiling at him nervously. “Um… Hi. Yeah, My name is Jiya Marri, I am the teaching assistant for the class- I was wondering, if... I might be kinda bold, but-”_

_“Yes, I certainly do have positions available at Mason Industries. Would you be interested in a paid internship?” Mason asked, feeling confident because he got this question all the time._

_“Actually, uh, flattered as I am…” She said, smiling awkwardly, “Your stuff is sorta on my stuff.”_

_“Wha?” He asked not sure if that was meant to be a joke or dirty, or a serious statement._

_“Your computer, you put it on my computer, and you sat on my bag… That’s my desk.” She said it as if it pained her to tell him the truth. “I have to get my stuff…”_

_“Oh, yes, yes! I am so sorry. I apologize.” He moved his stuff out of the way quickly. “Silly, me.”_

_“I see you met Jiya!” Professor Greenwich said, slapping Mason on the shoulder. “The woman is a genius, don’t go stealing her from me now!” Jiya looked on with wide eyes._

_“If you ever want to live in LA, and work on saving the world, call me.” Mason handed her the card with renewed confidence- maybe it was meant to be. She took it. “I put my direct line on there, you call- and you name your salary, if it's fair, we are in business.”_

_Mason knew she would call. He had a feeling about these things, and he had been right about Rufus and Anthony- Jiya was meant to be._

* * *

“You okay?” Jiya asked. She was at Mason’s door with a cup of tea. It was the first time he had seen her in two days. Mason was getting his stuff in order, making sure to say his cryptic goodbyes in the least difficult way possible. “I will be. As we all will be.” Jiya looked at him, puzzled.

“Are you ok?” Mason ventured an ask.

“It's weird, but, yeah. I am.” She said. “I don’t know what it is, but I had this vision today. It’s so bizarre. You were in it. You had this box in your hand- It was the same color as the new lifeboat. You said, “Once you land, you must put this on. And keep it on. Now, go!” I felt like hope was reborn. I know it sounds cheesy. But, yeah.” Jiya looked away, as if ashamed to admit she was hopeful.

“I don’t think it’s cheesy, Jiya. The future is ever changing. I believe there is always hope.” He said. “Now, I have something for you.”

Mason walked up to a bookcase and gestured to it. “These are all yours. Along with some boxes. You know, should anything ever happen to me.”

Jiya eyed him, suspiciously, “What’s going to happen to you?”

“Oh, nothing! Just- you know, I am not getting any younger. I may not look it, but I am closer to sixty than you’d think- and I did a lot of Cocaine in my time. Just thought I'd better safe rather than sorry.” He paused looking at his bookcase, “I don’t want-” He searched it for the nearest book, “Romancing the Quantum Wave: The science of Love at First Sight” To end up at Goodwill.”

Jiya laughed. “I think that’s the first time I laughed in days. Thanks, Connor.”

He smiled at her, “My gift to you…” He said, as he walked to the door, he gave Jiya a half hug and gave her a peck on the head. “I know it hasn’t been easy, but things will be better.  
”  
“For some reason, I actually believe you when you say that.” She said, her eyes glowing with hope.

They walked together to the kitchen. Flynn had just finished making dinner, the bunker smelled terrific. It was as much of a feast as they could muster in the bunker. Mason had asked Flynn if he could make the turkey they had frozen from the holidays. With the unpredictable calendar, celebrating holidays was challenging to do so properly. But having everything for the holidays available came in handy now. Flynn had entrusted Lucy to make the powdered potatoes, and they had stuffing and cranberry sauce. No one seemed to care that there was an odd air of sentimentality- maybe everyone was just enjoying the moment.

Mason made it through dinner without any tears. Everyone shared memories of Rufus. Most of them funny some of them sad. Mason, couldn’t help himself, he shared the most and talked about what Rufus meant to him. Then, he spoke about how much everyone meant to him. Even future Lucy had a look of sympathy on her face. And Future Wyatt wiped a tear. Mason offered to clean up, everyone cleared away to their rooms.

“Want some help?” Denise appeared, she began to clear what was left of the dishes on the table. Bringing them up to the sink, she ventured, “That was quite the speech and a lovely dinner. It’s almost like we were saying goodbye.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Mason responded, although he couldn’t help but smile.

“Connor, I know we have had our differences… But, for what it’s worth, you have been a great source of strength for this team. And whatever you are about to do- and don’t interrupt; otherwise, I will never be able to say this- Whatever you are about to do, do it well. Just like you have done everything else.”

Denise fought tears, “And although your place on this team may feel ambiguous, it’s been vital. You were always needed- and you were always wanted.”

“Denise, I-” Mason felt choked up. “Thank you, so much.”

“You wash, I’ll dry.” She smiled, grabbing a towel.

* * *

“Are all the preparations made?” Future Lucy asked. She and Wyatt were behind the computers, the rest of the bunker was asleep. Future Lucy and Mason struck a deal that Mason would leave in three days from the Futures arrival, during which time he would complete his end of the agreement with Future Lucy (hopefully, saving Flynn) and make sure to tie up loose ends on this side of time, more so for himself. In exchange for his help, Lucy decided to let him use the new Lifeboat. Mason had told everyone that they would be ready for the mission tomorrow. But, if he were right, Rufus would be back by then. Mason took a deep breath. 

“Yes.” He said, he was by the new lifeboat, having just finished updates on the old one, he left a ton of notes for Rufus and Jiya. “All of the updates are complete. They should be able to bypass your Flynn situation.”

“What Flynn situation?” As a Croatian accent met their ears, Future Lucy closed her eyes in frustration. They all turned to see Flynn drinking a glass of milk by the kitchen. Complete with a milk mustache, he was in his pajamas and looked genuinely curious. “What’s with the late night meeting?”

 


	3. Like a Lamb Led to the Slaughter

“So, what you are saying,” Flynn asked pointedly, eyes arched with intensity. “Is that you, Connor Mason, have figured out how to split timelines, to the point that it creates an alternate Timeline?” Flynn was trying to wrap his mind around the information that was just shared with him. 

“Precisely, think about it like this: Timeline One. When something so catastrophic happens, and two opposing truths MUST simultaneously exist, it splits, so you have Timeline One-A and Timeline One-B. Each have the same origin point, but different endings. When you go into your own Timeline- or before your own Timeline- and meddle with it without intense manipulations, you can alter it, but it just stays as one, the outcome may change, but it doesn’t branch off. In this case, it will branch off.”

“Okay… and other than being a crime against fashion, this necklace will?” Flynn asked, words lingering in the air.

“It will protect Rufus from any damage due to hoping from Timeline B to Timeline A. Once I save rufus, the Timeline will split. Only Rufus will be able to touch or wear this- if anyone else does, they will more than likely die.” Mason took a deep breath. “ And, Because time doesn’t discriminate, and balance must be kept. Someone will have to die.” Mason suddenly felt heavy. “That is why I won’t be coming back, Garcia.” 

Garcia nodded. Looking at Mason intensely, he put his hand on his shoulder and sighed.  
“Connor… You are doing what any father would do. Saving your son. You’re a good man- doing a good thing- And I won’t stop you. If I could-” He stopped wondering if he should continue. “I would give my life a thousand times over to save my Iris.” 

“Not to cheapen your late family. I know no one could ever replace them… But, you know you have a family here now, right?” Mason ventured. He was alone with Flynn, so he figured he could leak a few spoilers, without Future Lucy losing her mind. “Lucy needs you. She will always need you.”

Flynn’s eyes narrowed at the vague suggestion. Mason walked closer, until they standing almost ear to ear. “She will choose you, Garcia. Don’t give up hope. You must never give up hope.” When he stepped away, Flynn’s eyes were wide with revelation- as if he never even considered the possibility of having a family once again. Future Lucy came back to the room.

“So, that is why I need you, Garcia, to help everyone when they realize I am gone.” Mason pretended to continue a thought. “They need to know this is the right decision, the right thing. Also, if Rufus ever asks you to be a test subject for the ATL function, please vehemently refuse.” 

Flynn nodded, although it was clear he was a little confused. By now, everyone in this bunker should be used to a little foreshadowing- its par for the course with time travel. Mason offered his hand, and Flynn shook it. 

“Please tell Jiya that I don’t mean anything by not talking to her first. I just- I didn’t want any chance of anyone talking me down. There really is no other way. Rufus has his whole life ahead of him, and I have already lived mine.” Mason and Flynn nodded to one another, they had an understanding. 

“Go get him, Mason…” Flynn said, Mason could have sworn that he saw pride in Flynn’s eyes. 

“Right then, I suppose I’m off. Lucy? Wyatt?” 

“Alright, everything is ready to launch. You will land a mile away from the other lifeboat, You need to intercept Rufus before he sees Jiya at the saloon. Are you ready?” Future Lucy asked. Her gaze was softer than he had seen it since she first arrived. 

“I’m ready.” Mason said, mouth dry from nerves, ‘Like a lamb to the slaughter.’ He thought to himself. 

He walked to the flight deck, up the stairs and got into the Lifeboat. “And you will guide the ship? I just press the green button?”

“Yup, we prepped everything, the thrusters are already on, and so is the engine. It’s ready to go.” 

Mason got in the Lifeboat. He stated earlier that he didn’t want hugs, or a ceremonious send off, and boy did The Futures deliver, he thought to himself. 

“Okay, Connor, time to die.” He said as he locked the seatbelt around him. Future Lucy pressed something, and the Lifeboat door closed, and he pressed the green button.


	4. A Great and Terrible Sacrifice/Rufus Comes Home

“Where’s Wyatt?” Jiya asked, more so just trying to make conversation. She was nervously awaiting the new Lifeboat- as was everyone else, except Wyatt.

“I told him what was going on.” Agent Christopher said. “But, he told me to leave. I think he’s having a hard time accepting the reality that Jess is gone.”

There was a heavy silence in the bunker. The wounds of Jessica's betrayal were fresh. And yet, she was pregnant, everyone in the bunker felt conflicted about how they should deal with that- do they kill her if they see her? Do they capture her, and save Wyatt’s baby, while risking their safety yet again? Everyone just tried to focus on what was in front of them. Rufus was coming home.

Both Jiya and Lucy had woken up to the sound of the Lifeboat jumping. When The Futures (this is what everyone started to call them) and Flynn explained what had happened, the decision that Mason had made, Jiya felt both elated and destroyed. She was hopeful that Rufus would come home, and now her visions from the last two days made more sense- but, the price to be paid, it stung. They were never going to see Connor Mason again. The man who brought everything together in Jiya’s life- he was just gone.

“I feel like Mason should have said something to me,” Jiya blurted out. She was apparently expecting everyone to read her mind. “I mean, I worked for the man for years, gave up my life on the outside for this.” She felt Lucy and Flynn stiffen at her use of language. “I mean, it was the obvious choice. I love all of you, and Rufus, it was the best decision I could have made- or the best option I could have been forced into... “

“But, I just don’t understand why he didn’t say anything to me. I mean, we were practically family, he owed me that much.” Tears threatened to escape her. She swallowed them down.

“Oh, Jiya…” Flynn said softly- his voice almost had a low purr to it, which took her by surprise. “Mason wanted to say something to you. The only reason why I knew, was because I walked in on all of them. He loved you so much… He just couldn’t take the chance of you trying to talk him out of it.” Flynn’s hand was on her shoulder, he was looking at her softly.

Ever since Rufus died, Flynn had been there for Jiya. Like a brother. Helping her, reassuring her, making sure she had some human interaction, even when she didn’t want it. Jiya found it amazing that he would be totally willing to just sit with someone he barely knew, and just be present. She also felt a little guilty that he was being so nice to her, when Lucy probably needed someone, too. If Lucy was hurt by this, she didn’t show it. But that was Lucy- she suffered alone. She soldiered on.

“Thank you, Flynn. It’s good to know that…” Jiya looked at her cards. No one had made a move in a while, and Jiya didn’t even know what game they were playing.

It was then that a loud pop and woosh signaled the arrival of a time machine. Jiya couldn't help but utter prayers under her breath.

Please, please be okay.

Stumbling out of the Lifeboat, Rufus was dressed in the same clothes he wore that day. He was also wearing the necklace that Flynn had told her about- laced with dark matter. It was meant to protect him from time travel-related deterioration. Jiya stood as she took in the site of him. All at once, reality set in. He was there- He was really there!

“Rufus!” She yelled, as she sprang forward and ran to him.

Once he was down the stairs, and on the ground, Jiya crashed into him. She perched herself on him- with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she covered him in kisses.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? I was so scared!”

“Jiya…” Rufus’ voice sounds like that of a wounded puppy, he pulled back from the embrace, his face twisted in anguish.

“-Marry me.”

It came out as a reflex. She knew what had happened to Mason, that he wasn’t coming back. But, all she could think about while Rufus was dead was that she loved him, she missed him, and she wanted to be his wife.

His look is lost, dumbfounded. The silence thickens in the room.

“Rufus… Please…” She implored. “Don’t give me radio silence. Not now.”

Rufus looked surprised, bewildered, but nonetheless, in love.

“Okay, yeah… I do.” He swallowed hard and then smiled- his face now full of assurance. “Jiya, I would love to marry you.” The tears that she had been holding back all day sprang into action- and their mutiny was fierce. As they kissed, Jiya could feel the warmth of tears coming from Rufus, too.

“Mason would have wanted this for you- for us,” Jiya whispered. Rufus was only able to nod, as he struggled to hold back the remaining tears pooling in his eyes.

They stood like that until Rufus began to breathe steadily again. “Jiya,” He whispered delicately, “We have work to do.” She nodded and stood on her own. Rufus turned on his heel.

“Okay, everyone! Time to pack up! We need a new safehouse- we can’t stay here another night.” Rufus said it was obvious that something had happened to him. He had a new fierceness about him- a fire in his eyes.

He allowed everyone to give him hugs- he even gave Flynn one. When he realized Wyatt wasn’t there he didn’t say anything, just went to the computers.

“Alright, Lucy Croft, what’s the scoop?” The Futures updated him on everything he needed to know, as the rest of the bunker trickled off to pack their things.

“I’ll let Wyatt know it’s time to pack up.” Agent Christopher said. “I am so glad to have you back Rufus-” Rufus gave a tender nod in response. And then focused on the computers again, The Futures were giving him the details on the Lifeboat update Mason had done before he left.

* * *

Lucy felt relieved to see Rufus- truly. But, she also felt a heaviness of her own, one that she couldn’t quite understand. Tears threatened her. As she turned to go to her room to pack, she noticed Garcia Flynn looking down at her. His expression was so soft, it almost knocked her off her feet.

“Excuse me…” She said, trying to get around him. They had barely talked in days, and Lucy wasn’t sure why he had been so distant- it hurt though. She had needed him after her mom was killed, after Rufus. And he had avoided being alone with her like the plague. Now, he seemed unmovable. Lucy sighed. “Please, Flynn, I need to pack.”

“Of course” he murmured, as he let her through. She could have sworn she felt him run his finger down her arm as she passed. Although she felt a shiver go down her spine, she didn’t say anything.

When she made it to her room, she pulled out the photos she had in her wallet. Slowly she sat down, and gazed at them- she felt hopeless. Lost. The photos had been in her locket- one was of her sister, Amy. The other of her, Amy and their mother. As she thought about how alone she was, she felt tears falling from her eyes, making dark impressions on her black leggings. She couldn’t do this, not now. Putting the photos back, she stood up and began to pack her stuff.

Lucy was trying to be happy when Jiya had purposed In front of everyone- it was beautiful, and Lucy knew she was happy for them. But, despite herself, she couldn’t help the sting she felt in her heart- The sting of jealousy, hurt, grief.

 _Oh, the grief._ She had fought it for such a long time. It was as if everyone got to have someone, something that was theirs. And Lucy, she was alone. All on her own. Regardless of any emotional overtures Wyatt had made, she knew he was about to be a dad. She also knew that it was likely that Jess wouldn’t stay with Rittenhouse- Lucy could see that situation going sideways in a hundred ways. She knew that when the time came, Wyatt would choose Jess once again. Even if he didn’t, he had the first time, and Lucy wasn’t going to forget that.

Shaking, she grabbed her suitcase from underneath her bed. Everything she had fit into one suitcase. I guess I have something then. She thought, sardonically. She began to shutter, she could feel sobs creeping up again. She was trying so hard not to give in. But, if she had to, she might as well close the door, to avoid drawing attention to herself.

She turned around, and much to her embarrassment, it was too late. Garcia Flynn was standing at the door. Arms crossed along his wide chest, his good shoulder leaning against the wall. He straightened up when he saw what Lucy imagined to be an incredibly ugly cry face. His gaze was soft as walked over to her.

“Can-can you… close the door?” She hiccuped, this was going to be a bad one, she could tell.

“Of course,” he murmured softly. After closing it, he walked up to Lucy. “Lucy…” His voice was all softness. The way he looked at her, she found it somewhat unnerving but also inviting.

 _He could be yours._ The voice in the back of Lucy’s mind shocked her, but it was making sense. The way Garcia was looking at her, it seemed like he had already made up his mind and was just waiting to get on the same page.

Lucy found herself colliding with his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. She just cried. With his good hand, she was holding her close, his hand knotted in her hair, he was stroking her hair softly, whispering to her in what she assumed was Croatian. His voice, coupled with the vibration coming from his chest, almost soothed her to sleep. They stood like that for as long as it took for Lucy’s face to be out of tears. When Lucy pulled away, Garcia’s hand remained on her cheek. He wiped away what was left of her tears.

“What’s this about, Lucy?” His eyes were soft, his voice gruff and raw, as if he had been close to tears as well.

“I just- I don’t want to be selfish.” She stammered, sure that she wasn’t making sense at all.

“Well, that would be impossible,” he said, He rested his hand against her cheek, and began to softly stroke it.

“I am happy for them, I really I am.” Lucy continued. She didn’t want to share what she had been thinking, but she felt that she had to be honest in order to heal if that were even possible.

“Rufus and Jiya?” Garcia’s eyes narrowed a little, she was certain he wasn’t connecting why she would be so upset when their friend was back from the dead and newly engaged.

“It’s so selfish… I am hurting, and I can’t be fully happy for them, because I don’t see any hope for myself. I mean, the universe won’t even let me have an evil mom. I don’t get to have anything… anyone.” The last word broke her again. She started crying and looked away- her vulnerability stung.

“Now, now…Lucy…” Garcia wiped her tears away again. “I know it’s not much of a consolation prize, but…” He swallowed hard, his pause forcing Lucy to turn and look at him. He looked so raw, so real. “You have me.”

 _He loves you._ The voice in her head was right- and Lucy knew it. “Do I?” the words came out so thin, so low, she wasn’t even sure if he had heard her or not.

Then dipping his head slowly, he moved his lips toward hers… As if thinking twice, he backed off the tiniest bit, forcing Lucy to crane her neck just a slight bit to look in his eyes. He brushed his thumb across her lips. As he did so, Lucy couldn’t help it, they opened involuntarily at his touch. “Garcia...?” She whispered. Not sure what she meant by it, she stood up on her tiptoes.

“Oh, Lucy…” He seemed to just love saying her name. "I hate to see you hurt..."

Lucy found herself nestling into his hand, which was still on her cheek. He clenched his jaw, only to relax after Lucy took his face in her own hands, and pulled him down so that his lips were hovering over hers. She heard him swallow his nerves, and she felt his hand on the small of her back, pulling her in, making the decision just a little easier- then his lips to fell on hers.

Once their lips reached their destination, it was a sweet kiss. Soft, slow, as if they had all the time in the world. There was an air of reverence to it as if they both were somehow trying to respect the losses they’ve had- respecting all they had been through.

 _You deserve this- you both do._ With that, Lucy pulled Garcia into a deeper, fuller kiss. Her hands in his hair, his one arm pulling her close, wrapped around her waist protectively. When they were done, he held her, rubbing her back- he was swaying and humming a tune Lucy thought she vaguely remembered. Closing her eyes, she breathed him in, gathering strength from his touch and presence. They stayed like that until Rufus and Jiya walked in… As they parted, they kept eye contact. Lucy knew that everything had changed between them during those moments.

 _It hasn’t merely changed- it's evolved._ The voice again. Lucy went back to packing, and Garcia helped her- neither of them acknowledging the glances from Rufus or Jiya, who were only in there briefly to grab a few things. When they finished packing her things, Lucy and Garcia continued on to his room, he seemed to have more than she did which was odd for a man whose previous homes involved a modest-sized time machine, and a prison cell.


	5. Of Nightmares and Dreams

_“Rufus, you must listen to me very carefully… The necklace in this box… As soon as you land, before you even open the Lifeboat, you need to put it on. And keep it on. You are never to take it off, you understand?”_

_Rufus felt himself nod, mouth dry, head buzzing._

_“Aren’t you coming with me?” He knew the answer before he had asked the question. Yet, He still had to ask._

_“Rufus…” Mason wet his lips, with a somber look on his face. He held Rufus’ face in his hands and sighed. “I love you as my son- you know that, right? That is why you have to let me do this for you- don’t. Don’t say no. You know as well as I do, that if you are supposed to be dead, and don’t die, the scales have to balance, someone has to go.”_

_“No…” Rufus breathed, hand gripping Mason’s wrist, and tears clouding his vision. “It doesn’t have to be this way…”_

_“Listen, this is very, very important…” Mason breathed heavily, as strands of silver began to cloud his eyebrows, lines began to etch deep into his youthful face- he was aging right before Rufus’ eyes. He wasn’t just aging, he was dying._

_“It’s vital!” He insisted. “In my room, there are letters to everyone. There is a set of keys and boxes. Make sure everyone gets their own. Can you do that?”_

_Rufus nodded._

_“In your box, there is a book, handwritten. Read it. Read everything. It will explain the technology that you have to use now- the necklace, the boxes, they are protected from time alteration and manipulation, if you don’t use that necklace you will die. You understand me?”_

_Another nod._

_Mason’s voice had changed, he sounded older, breathless, tired. He seemed to shrink by a couple of inches, and he squinted as if he couldn’t see. Rufus had also noticed a wound- one that looked like a bullet hole, sprout blood and then cease to bleed. Mason’s fingers became tangled with arthritis, and he began to grip his chest._

_“Ooooh. Oh, no.” He struggled against his mortality. “Rufus. You must go. Now.”_

_“I am NOT leaving you to die alone.” Rufus insisted, catching Mason, and leading him gently to the ground. Mason was growing pale. His eyes began to jaundice._

_“It appears I am dying a thousand deaths- and feeling every one of them.” He said as they both heard a bone snap. “Ah!”_

_Rufus tried to be strong. He told himself that now wasn’t the time cry. Not now. Not. Now._

_Another wave of pain came over Mason, and he began to seize._

_“Connor- no! No, please…” Rufus pleaded to no avail. “Connor, listen! You-you’ve been a father to me- I love you.” Rufus said, not sure if he heard him- Mason laid limp in his arms._

_A faint smile spread across the now elderly man’s face. With eyes closed, he tried to speak, “My boy.” He managed through a voiceless whisper, as the light left him._

_Rufus only had a minute to cry before he realized that Mason’s body was decomposing right in front of him. Despite himself, he jumped back, as bones and ash fell to the ground. Within a moment, there was nothing left._

* * *

Rufus woke to the Alarm signaling that the Mother ship had jumped. He was thankful to be pulled out of what had been more of a memory than a dream. As Jiya stirred next to him, his survivor’s guilt ebbed, he was here for her- that much was certain. That is what Mason wanted.

Swallowing his grief, he got up too.

“Okay, the mothership just jumped to January 1976. Washington, D.C.” Jiya said, looking at the computer screen. Most of the team assembled in the barn behind the new safe house. “Good news, Flynn. With the new updates to the Lifeboat, you can go on this trip.”

“And it’s a good thing, too. Because you won’t have Wyatt with you,” Agent Christopher added.

“Why not?” Rufus asked- not sure if he cared yet. He was still mad at Wyatt for what happened to Jiya.

“He left, I assume to try to hunt down Jess and figure things out with his marriage. He said he was a liability and didn’t want to put us in danger.”

“Fair enough,” Rufus offered as he made a mental note to process that later.

“I’ll go,” Jiya said. Eager to take the fourth seat.

“No!” everyone yelled, instinctively.

“We need you here,” Rufus said, “To control the landing.”

“Okay…” Jiya said, eyes bugging in annoyance. Everyone had been very protective since she was kidnapped… Rufus was sure she was starting to feel annoyed about that.

“Okay, I guess we should get going?” Flynn said, awkwardly breaking the silence, as only Flynn can do.

Lucy merely nodded. If she felt anything about Wyatt being gone, her face didn’t betray her emotions.

“Time to go, then.” Rufus kissed Jiya- probably a deeper kiss than anyone around them would want to see, but he wanted to make sure it was a good one, in case it was their last. “I love you, he whispered.”

“I love you, too.” Jiya said, a small flicker of fear in her eye, “Come back- alive. Okay?”

“I’ll try my best.” Rufus gave her another peck on the forehead and headed toward the time machine.

 

* * *

 

Lucy felt her stomach sink. Something wasn’t right.

“Flynn.” She said, giving him a sideways glance. “Can I talked to you- alone?” He nodded.

“Rufus, you make sure Margaret is comfortable,” Rufus just nodded and kicked a rock.

“Okay, Flynn,” Lucy breathed once they were out of earshot. “Something isn’t right here. I can feel it. Why are we helping her, she's Rittenhouse- she said so herself. And she is seven months pregnant. It might be safer for her if Emma doesn’t find her with us.”

“Lucy, please try to trust me,” Flynn pleaded.

“That’s just it, I do trust you,” She looked him in the eye. Lowering her voice, she continued. “ but I don't trust her.”

With a heavy sigh, Flynn rubbed his forehead, “She is Lorena’s mother. She is pregnant with Lorena right now.”

“Garcia.” Lucy gasped, as her stomach twisted in knots. This was beyond cruel- after everything that he had been through, Rittenhouse was going to take his family away before he even had them? Treading lightly, she had to ask, “Do you think Emma went back and made her Rittenhouse, or was she Rittenhouse all along?” 

“I don’t know. I suppose it doesn’t matter at this point,” Flynn said, looking at the ground.

“What if she is playing on your weakness?” Lucy asked, hating herself for having to say it. Flynn’s eyes slowly raised from the ground- there was a faint line of tears, Lucy felt her heart squeeze. This wasn’t fair to him. It wasn’t at all.

“Okay, I will do this, for you. But, the moment any of us are in danger- even if the danger is Margaret- you have to be on our side. Okay, Flynn?” 

The man looked at her without response.

“Okay?” She asked again.

“Of course, Lucy. I would never put you at risk- or Rufus,” Flynn was honest of course, as much as Lucy knew it would pain him to hurt the woman they were trying to help. Lucy gently ventured for his hand and squeezed it. He returned her gesture, and pulled her hand up and kissed it. “Lucy-”

There was a loud thud behind them. Turning sharply, they both ran toward the noise. Margaret was on the ground, breathing heavily and crying.

“Oh my god,” Rufus said.

“What happened?” Lucy asked, trying not to panic.

“She just said she felt weird, like she was cramping, and fell,” Rufus said.

“Okay, she might be in labor. Flynn, your coat?” Lucy asked. He took it off quickly and laid it before Margret. Lucy sat on her side and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

“Ok, Margret. How are you feeling?” Lucy asked, praying she wouldn’t have to see any blood.

Margret looked at her, blond hair still in its simple updo. Lucy thought it was odd that she wasn’t sweating at all- and her pulse in her hand seemed remarkably level for someone supposedly having contractions. When Lucy tried to let go, Margaret’s grip tightened.

“I’m doing better than you are right now, Lucy.” Suddenly her opposite arm flew over her pregnant belly, and a knife pierced Lucy’s forearm. Leaving the knife in there, Margret grabbed Lucy’s gun. Gun cocked, with cold steel pressed below Lucy's chin. Between the terror in her chest and the pain in her arm, Lucy was stuck in place.

“Flynn…” She cried weakly. Closing her eyes in pain.

“Margaret, you don’t have to do this,” Flynn said, his hands up in surrender.

“Like I would listen to you? The man who is going to murder my daughter and granddaughter?” Margaret kept her eyes on Lucy. “You’re next.”

“Listen to me, Rittenhouse killed them. Not me. I swear-”

“Emma said you’d say that. she said you’d lie!” Margaret screamed.

Suddenly there was a loud pop. Margaret’s hand loosened, and Lucy slipped free. The woman didn't cry or scream- as her body fell, her eyes glazed over, and Lucy could tell she was gone. Flynn, in his panic, grabbed his coat and used it to hold pressure around Lucy's wound.

“We have to go, NOW,” Flynn said.

Lucy looked up at him, “You shot her?”

“He didn’t have to,” Rufus said, as Flynn picked Lucy up. With her head falling against his chest, Lucy tried to catch her breath and keep her eyes open. Before they made it to the Lifeboat though, she passed out. 

 

* * *

 

“Can I see my file, Jiya?” Flynn asked as he ate his third cookie, and finished his milk. He had just given Lucy a blood transfusion, and she was going to be okay. She was lying on his bed, wound packed and wrapped- Rufus and Jiya were sitting nearby. Luckily Flynn’s blood type was O negative- the universal donor. They had also been fortunate that he knew how to do a field blood transfusion- It had saved Lucy’s life in this case. He would never have forgiven himself if she had died.

“Yeah, I’ll go get it.” She stood and began to walk away, "Do you want Lucy's too?"

"Why would I want Lucy's?" 

“Well, if you see if anything changed, I thought you'd want to see hers. I'll just grab it.” Jiya kissed Rufus on the cheek and walked out of the room.

“Thank you, by the way,” Flynn said, still looking at Lucy.

“For what?” Rufus asked. “For being a horrible person and killing a pregnant woman? Anytime?”

“For killing her so that I didn’t have to,” Flynn said.

“That’s not why I did it. She couldn’t see me. I had the advantage.”

“She was Lorena’s mother,” Flynn said. “I could have done it, but I didn’t want to have to do it. I would have been killing my wife.”

“Well, I guess I have taken on one of your nightmares?” Rufus asked, voice heavy.

“You know what it’s like, don’t you?” Flynn asked.

“What do you mean, Flynn?”

“The demons. The not being able to sleep, and when you can, not wanting to be asleep… It may sound like a lie, but it gets easier.”

“If you’re wrong, do I get my money back?” 

Smiling at the man, Flynn let out a small laugh. 

“Okay, here you go. Two Flynn folders.” Jiya said, handing Flynn the files. Rufus straightened up, peering over her shoulder to see the folders.

“No way!” He yelled.

“What?” Flynn asked. Quickly looking at the tabs. The first one had his name on it, the second said, “Lucy Preston-Flynn.” Flynn opened his file, his military history was all there. But, instead of becoming an NSA asset and staying in Eastern Europe, he was hired on to be Lucy’s bodyguard, by Mason Industries and became an undercover asset with Homeland Security- the handler listed was Denise Christopher. His mission was to gather intel on Rittenhouse. Lucy had spent 10 years actually active in Rittenhouse- but abandoned it when she was asked to start changing history- and was told about their methods. Shortly after they met, they went underground and were married three years ago.

“Well, I knew Lorena and Iris would be gone… But this?” He was overwhelmed.

“What do you mean?” Jiya asked. "Lorena? Iris? Did something change again?”

“Yeah,” Rufus said, smiling in disbelief. “Flynn and Lucy are married.”

“They weren’t before?” Jiya asked painfully. Rufus shook his head. “God, this is awkward.”

Flynn’s ears were buzzing as he sat down on the nearest chair. He overheard Jiya check with Rufus to make sure they were still engaged. And then they excused themselves from the room.

Destiny is destiny. Flynn thought to himself. Then he felt a pang of guilt. His relationship with Lucy was just starting. They had only kissed once. And now, they were married. He wondered what Lucy would think when she woke up… Letting out a sigh, he put the files aside and kicked off his shoes.

He walked over to the vacant side of the bed- It made sense that it was a king size bed instead of the full that had been there when he left that morning. Because he and Lucy had slept in the same bed in the past, he didn’t think she’d mind him lying down. The truth was, he wanted to be by her. Flynn wanted to hear her steady breathing just to know that she was still there, still alive. He laid down next to her, above the covers. After a couple of minutes, Flynn turned and kissed her softly on the cheek, resting his forehead next to her head. He imagined that he must have looked like a sad tall man, in a modified fetal position.

He felt tired, weak. He had almost lost Lucy today. And he lost any and all possibility of getting Iris and Lorena back. It was odd, but he had felt long ago that he would never get them back. And now, they never existed. How strange to mourn that which never existed.

“Flynn?” a soft sound came from Lucy. Flynn gently held her hand.

“Shhh.” He said. “You’re safe now. Rest up, we have a lot to discuss later.”

“Please, don’t leave me.” She said, turning her head so that their foreheads were touching.

“I won’t.” He said. Lucy shifted slightly so that Flynn found their lips brushing together. She was weak and tired- but, she wanted a kiss. With his heart feeling full, he raised his hand to her neck, he gently thumbed her jaw and gave her a proper kiss, a deep kiss. He felt her smile against his lips. “Now, let’s get some rest.”

They fell asleep there, in a gentle embrace.


	6. The Accidental Marriage of Lucy Preston-Flynn

Lucy stirred slowly, her bones aching beneath her skin. The bed she was in was comfortable and warm. Lucy could hear deep snoring beside her and felt the warmth emanating from its direction. She turned to find Flynn sprawled out next to her, his hand holding hers. Smiling to herself, she squeezed his hand; he stirred almost immediately.

“Hey there…” She said through a weak smile. Flynn groaned sleepily, as he turned to her, smiling.

“Hey, yourself." he mused with a look relief on his face. “I was worried about you.” His face turned grim as if remembering their encounter with Lorena’s mother in full detail.

“Lucy, I- I am so sorry. I should have taken you seriously.” He said, looking as if tears threatened to take his face hostage.

“Garcia, it’s okay. It all worked out.” Lucy reassured him.

“No, it's not okay. I am supposed to protect you- I am supposed to support you. I can’t-” He let out a long sigh as if trying not to lose himself. “I would never have forgiven myself if she had killed you, Lucy. I-I can’t lose you.”

Now tears were threatening Lucy. His words and air of complete devotion struck her to the core of her being. At first, she wondered where it was coming from, but she knew it was right. It was right where they were- together. Sacrificing everything for the fight and for one another. She knew the moment that they kissed, everything would be different. The foundation of their relationship was already built, and Lucy found herself unable to hold back. Letting go of his hand, she began to stroke his face lightly, catching a few stray tears that had jumped ship.

“Garcia Flynn,” She said softly, wanting him to hear the depth and sincerity of her words. He turned to her, eyes seeking absolution. “I love you.”

“Oh, Lucy…” He breathed. “I don’t deserve that, I don’t deserve you."

“Well, we often get what we don’t deserve. And this time, it's a good thing; it's each other.” As she smiled, she felt confident even if her words surprised herself; she was falling into this very fast. Maybe it was because she knew Lorena and Iris were truly not going to show up suddenly, as awful as that was, it meant that she wouldn’t be cast aside again. Her fear of another dead-wife-rising situation had been satisfied.

“I love you, too.” He said, hand coming up to tuck her stray locks behind her ear. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and gentle, but it seemed to speak whispers of a future to Lucy.

“Whatever you have to say, I don’t care, Rufus!” A familiar voice yelled as loud footsteps led to the room. “I am going to see her- She’s my sister, and she’s hurt!”

With that, the door flew open as a woman in her mid-twenties with long chestnut brown hair barreled onto the bed and gathered Lucy in her arms. Rufus showed up at the door seconds later, his face in shock, “That's. not. a. good. idea.” He said as if his brain was vomiting it out a little too late.

At this moment, tears were no longer a threat, they were a reality, and lucy was swimming in them.

“Oh my god, Amy. AMY?” Lucy said, trying to wriggle free, she wanted to see her face- to study every detail of it.

“Of course, it's me.” She said, “How's your arm?”

“Okay… How are you?” Lucy asked. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say when a family member suddenly comes back from not existing.

“I’m great, knowing you’re okay. How’s the baby?” Amy saw what was a look of confusion of Lucy’s face, and a look of panic spread across her own, she pulled down the blankets, Lucy assumed she was checking for a bump where there wasn’t one. “Oh, oh my god, Lucy…” She breathed as her hand pressed slightly against Lucy’s flat abdomen.

“I was pregnant?” Lucy asked as if this was a standard question.

Nodding, Amy gulped. “When you and Flynn left for your mission you were six months along.” Amy pulled Lucy in again, this time clearly consoling herself more so than Lucy. When they broke their embrace, Amy turned to Garcia, letting out words laced with cool and calm anger.

“I told you not to let her go.” When Garcia was silent, Amy rolled her eyes. “So you aren’t going to say anything, Flynn? What happened to the ‘No time travel past 4 months’ rule?”

Lucy’s eyes went wide, “Wait, why would he have a say? Unless… It was our baby?” She turned to Garcia, eyes wide, heart stammering from confusion. What else had changed?

“Yeah…” Amy laughed. “Unless you cheated on your husband… Lucy, are you okay?” Amy began to check Lucy’s forehead for a fever.

Lucy felt herself grow pale and lightheaded.

Turning to Garcia, she asked, “We’re married?”

He nodded, looking guilty. “I was going to tell you after you had breakfast. I didn’t know Amy was back- I swear.”

“Wait… Back?” Amy asked, suddenly it dawned on her. “Oh my god, Lucy. This is a change isn’t it?”

Lucy nodded.

“But a good change, Amy. You’re back- that is what I have been fighting for all this time.”

“I never went anywhere,” Amy said. “And I am not going to.” She offered her pinky, for a promise. Lucy responded in kind, her pinky complimenting her sister’s.

“But I do think that maybe you and your hu-” She stopped herself. “You and Flynn should talk. I am going to make some coffee and breakfast when you are done talking, c’mon out.” Lucy and Garcia both nodded.

“Amy?” Garcia said, venturing shyly. “Thank you.”

“For what?” She looked confused as if she didn’t do anything to deserve it.

“For being here for Lucy. Thank you.” He didn’t smile, he just calmly let his gratitude sink in.

“You aren’t at all different then. Spitfire and a soft heart.” She laughed to herself, patting him on the shoulder. “I’ll let you two be.” She leaned forward and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. The sisters whispered, “I love you” to one another. And then they were left alone.

They were silent for a long moment, Lucy could hear Garcia swallowing his words at various moments.

“Lucy… I'm sorry.” He said, with a heaviness to his tone, he sounded sad. 

“What for?” She asked.

“This. Being married, it's not fair to you.” He said. “I understand if you want to- I guess, get a divorce?” He said, his eyes bugging at the words.

Lucy laughed. And laughed.

She laughed until her eyes welled up. As she wiped away the tears, she tried to catch her breath. The sheer idea of how surreal it was crashing down on her. It seemed so silly- to have such a significant change when they got back. But if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to get a divorce- She liked the idea of giving it a try. She dried her eyes and noticed Garcia was staring at her, dumbstruck and confused.

“And what if I don’t?” She asked. “What if I don’t want a divorce.”

“Well, then, you don’t.” He said matter-of-factly, adding, “And we then won’t, get one, that is.”

“Are you sure? Do you want a divorce? Be honest, please.” She asked him, trying to seem impartial.

“I think it’s a bit quick for us to be suddenly married- I mean, you deserve to be wooed, courted, and spoiled,” he chuckled and blushed deeply. Lucy couldn’t help but find his bashfulness and honesty endearing. “But, it’s already done, it's our reality now, I guess. And well, we could give it a trial run.” He said, hope lacing his features.

“I hope I like you as much as I like Netflix.” She said, voice full of humor. He looked at her, confused. “Because I kept it after the one month trial?” She laughed at her stupid joke.

“How about we give it a few months? Then if it’s not right, we will get a no-fault divorce, and no hard feelings?” He asked, giving her an out.

“Okay,” She said, smiling. “But you are doing all the cooking.” She gave him a kiss.

“Well we do want to live, right? So, of course, I will.” He smiled, teasing her lightly as she smacked his shoulder and scoffed in indignation.

“Okay, I am starving,” Lucy said, dramatically, as if she might die soon. “I am going to get dressed. I will meet you out in the kitchen?”

“Yes, of course,” Garcia got out of bed, already in pajama pants and a burgundy henley. He gave her a peck on her head, lips brushing her hair lightly. “Take your time, darling.” Lucy thought to herself that it was a very husbandly kiss, indeed. She had so many questions for him but decided she would save them for later.

After he left, she got out of bed, looking around the room, she located her clothing, shower supplies. She continued to look around curiously, it was evident that she and Garcia Equally occupied this space- there were books, sketchbooks, and journals. There were also remnants of various projects that he was working on. There was even a small wooden rocking horse that she assumed he was in the middle of finishing. There were a few photos of her and Garcia on the dresser, a couple of her, Jiya and Amy. One photo, which she was assuming was her wedding photo- as it was taken in front of a courthouse, she wore a lovely burgundy dress, it was a classic 1930s style, complete with hat and modest heels. In one hand Lucy was holding a small bouquet of Calla Lilies (likely to compliment the burgundy, since their leaves were a vibrant deep shade of red-purple that matched her dress), the Lilies contrasted well with the large white Gardenia that was in her hair (she was sure Amy had forced her to wear it).

Flynn looked ridiculously handsome in a dark navy suit, with a burgundy tie. Lucy studied the picture, realizing the clothing had to be from the past because the colors were so vibrant, they just weren’t made anymore. He was smiling, holding her hand and beaming at her in the photo, she had her face scrunched up as a result of a broad smile, and her eyes were closed- likely due to laughter. Lucy knew that it was her happy face, laughing at something he had probably just said. Looking at the photo, she couldn’t help but smile, as her bosom filled with a peculiar warmth, deep contentment. There were other photos, too. Lucy noticed that her mother was in none of them.

Setting the photo down, she noticed a modestly sized jewelry box. It had a beautifully decadent yet straightforward diamond tennis bracelet (likely an anniversary gift of some sort from Garcia), and her wedding ring. If she had to guess, Lucy would say that she wasn’t wearing it when she left, because her finger had been swollen from the pregnancy. The ring was modest, a beautiful shade of rose gold, slim, and small. As she slipped it on her finger, she wondered if Garcia had picked it out. It fit just right. And it was small enough that no one would notice if she wore it… and even if they did- it wouldn’t be their business anyway. She looked at it on her hand- It felt just right. She wondered if she was crazy for giving this a try. But, Amy was back, and that had to be a sign. Maybe this was the timeline that was meant to be. Perhaps she and Garcia were meant to be, and would meet no matter what? She had to take the chance, that much was clear to her.


	7. Lucy's Alternate Reality

 After breakfast, Lucy and Amy decided to go for a long walk to catch up. The land around the safe house was beautiful- thick forest covered half of the land, there was plenty of land for pasture, and a beautiful valley leading down to a river. Dressed in jeans and cardigans (typical- their styles often aired on the same side of conservative studious-looking casual wear), Amy had her hair down, and a gun holstered to her hip. Lucy’s stomach sank when she saw it- it was a confirmation that Amy was indeed a soldier in the war against Rittenhouse.

“What are you looking at?” Amy laughed curiously. “What? Jeans didn’t look this awesome on me in the last timeline you saw me?” She circled around, showing off her outfit. Lucy laughed, despite herself. She was glad to see her sister was still sassy and full of spunk.

“No, I was looking at your gun…” Lucy’s head tilted as she studied her sister. “In my timeline, you never knew about Rittenhouse- you disappeared after our first mission. You- you never liked guns.” Amy’s eyes glinted at the last sentence.

“Liking guns would be a generous notion for me… However, I appreciate them.” Amy said, “You see, I got involved in this whole thing when you initially went missing.”

“What? I went missing?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah, you did.” Amy sighed. “Flynn took you and Anthony- or at least we thought he did. You three snagged the mothership. Flynn was hired to be your bodyguard around the time you were being vetted for the missions- you felt like people were watching you, and you were right. Anyway, you both insisted that he come on the missions with you. And then Rittenhouse started to ask you to do weird things. Like “get rid” of historical figures and stop important civil rights wins. They did it in small ways at first, asking you guys to put people who were never mentioned in history on different paths. You would come back, and things would be different.”

“Well, you and Flynn didn’t count on there being a Life Boat. Rittenhouse sent Rufus, Mom, and Wyatt after you. Wyatt was, of course, instructed to kill Flynn. I begged him not to- I knew what Flynn meant to you. I insisted on coming on the mission, to try to get you back peacefully. I yelled at mom until she let me go with her.”

“On that first mission,” She trudged on, “Mom tried to abandon me in the past- she said I was too dangerous. That I would “get in the way”. I was so, so angry at her. I found you, and Flynn- I told you I was all in. You told me the full extent of what Rittenhouse was doing and that was when we started to resist. It took a little while, but we convinced Wyatt, Rufus, and Jiya to come with us. You had enough evidence about Rittenhouse’s crimes to get a lot of people arrested. We abandoned Mom in the past and took Rufus and Wyatt with us. It was the perfect plan, except Emma was there- and she was able to pilot the Life Boat.”

Lucy stood there, in stunned silence for a few minutes. Turning to Amy, her heart filled with pride. She reached out, and lightly brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

“Little sister…” She said, tears welling up in her eyes. “I am so very proud of you. You’re even more amazing than I remember.” Amy smiled, looking choked up herself. After a moment she responded, “I know right?” She laughed, “I am a lot like my sister.” Lucy pulled Amy close to her, into a tight embrace. She silently prayed for safety over her sister. She was definitely going to be very careful with her. “I love you,” she said, pulling away at last.

“Okay, enough of that,” Lucy laughed, wiping her tears away. Amy laughed, too. They both sniffled and collected themselves.

“So…” Amy started, “You and Flynn… You are obviously together… But, you weren’t married in the timeline you were in?”

“It’s a long story…” Lucy began, “But, to make it simple, his deceased wife’s mother tried to kill me. So, Rufus took her out. And with no Lorena for him to marry, I suppose he took the job guarding me?”

“Maybe,” Amy said, “Isn’t it crazy how some things are just meant to be? I mean, if you think it is… do you?”

“Honestly?” She took a deep breath, considering everything. “Yeah, I do. I mean, Garcia and I- we have a very complex history. But, I have always felt that I knew him, in another timeline- in another life…” Suddenly a thought occurred to her… “Maybe we are just doing the same thing over and over again.”

“Maybe there are multiple universes? Multiple outcomes?” Amy said excitedly. “Wouldn’t that be cool?”

“As long as there is no Rittenhouse in the other ones, I’m game!” Lucy laughed.

They talked for hours about everything… Garcia, whether or not Amy was seeing anyone (apparently the bunker didn’t allow for much dating), the missions, the baby. Lucy tried to explain that there really wasn’t a sense of loss for her because she and Garcia hadn’t even gotten that far yet- so she obviously wasn’t pregnant.

“Wait. Hold on.” Amy said suspiciously, “Are you even my sister?”

“What?” Lucy asked, with mock offense.

“Okay, when you met Flynn in this timeline you two were doin’ it like bunnies within two weeks. What the hell is up with this slow burn?”

Lucy laughed, completely floored by her sister’s blunt words (she had forgotten just how potent and headstrong Amy could be).

“Well, I mean… It’s not that I didn’t want to- or wasn’t tempted. It’s just for a while, he was sort of my enemy.” Amy’s eyes bugged.

“Okay, spill it. Now.” She said, and they walked arm and arm the rest of the way back to the house as Lucy told Amy pretty much every story that she could remember about Flynn before he officially joined the team.

“What a… Fucking… dumpster fire!” Amy yelled after Lucy had finished her stories. She must have thought it funny though because she was still laughing and smiling.

“Hey!” Lucy said in his defense, “I mean, it's not his fault, future me was rather cryptic. Plus, he was very attractive when he was barreling through time with blinders on. This one time, when we went to kill David Rittenhouse, oh my god… He was wearing this outfit… ugh… The pants, and the waistcoat… Mhmmm… He looked very handsome next to a horse by the way.” Lucy nodded as if anyone were questioning. It felt good to have girl talk with her sister.

“Oh my god, Lucy!?” Amy yelled as they approached the house her voice dropped to an intense whisper. “Listen to yourself! You just need to get it over with and get laid. Jesus, Lucy, you’re thirsty.”

“I am not!” Lucy yelled, leaving her jaw dropped, showing she was egregiously offended.

“You’re not what, Lucy?” Garcia’s voice came from behind her, sending shivers down her spine. Lucy whirled around.

“Hey.” She choked, nearly crashing into him. He caught her arms and gently steadied her. Lucy could feel her cheeks burning.

“Hey.” Garcia Looked amused, eyebrows arched, tongue flitting over his bottom lip. Now, Amy, had Lucy thinking…. And she realized that yeah, she was… ‘Thirsty’, as Amy had put it. Amy said something about leaving, and Lucy vaguely heard herself say “uh huh”.

“Can we talk?” Lucy asked, reaching up to rest her hands on the space between his neck and shoulders, she purred while thumbing Garcia’s collarbone. “It’s very important.”

Garcia pursed his lips, while his eyes danced with intrigue. Lucy tried to bat her eyelashes as seductively as she could- without being obnoxious (with her it was a fine line).

“Please?” She asked, softly, she was so close to him, she could feel his warmth on her abdomen. He surprised her by stealing a steamy kiss that ended too soon.

“We can talk after the meeting…” He said, voice low and breathy. “ Agent Christopher wants to speak to all of us. There have been… developments.”

“Okay,” Lucy said, still staring at his lips, wanting.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “Plus, I need to decide what I want to do with you.”

Lucy felt her eyes bug at his boldness. Her stomach was fluttering wildly- she feared she might die of nerves. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. Her mouth went dry, and her knees weak. Garcia grabbed her hand, fingers naturally weaving together, that stilled her slightly. Together, they walked to the common area, where everyone was already gathered.

“We have a lead on Emma… And Wyatt, I think.” Agent Christopher said after noticing Lucy and Flynn entering the room. “Now, Rufus, can you tell me what this is?” She pulled a manila envelope from her open briefcase, and then fished a few photos out of it. She slid them across the table to Rufus and Jiya, who looked at it curiously.

“Oh, My God,” Rufus said dramatically. “Tell me he was kidnapped, coerced, taken over by a demon, anything?”

“It appears not. As seen in this photo,” She pulled one after another out. “This is Wyatt, shooting a guard, grabbing his key card, entering a room- Emma is following after him.”

“What?” Lucy said in disbelief. “He is helping Emma?”

“It appears so.” Agent Christopher said shortly.

“But, why would he do that?” Jiya asked, clearly wanting to think the best of her friend.

“Maybe Emma cut him a deal?” Garcia suggested Lucy could tell he was trying to sound impartial. “You help me do something, you get Jess and the baby back?”

“Where is he?” Lucy asked. Rufus and Jiya looked at one another, Rufus swallowed and then answered.

“They are at Mason Industries, in the Prototype Crypt.” He said.

“And what exactly is that?” Garcia asked, somewhat snappy.

“It’s where we- sorry. Mason used to, and I guess the current CEO does keep all the prototypes. We call it the crypt because most of them are useless- we rarely ever finished them, and they never came out again. Usually, they ended up there because interest was lost, and funding stopped.”

“But, what would Emma want from there?” Christopher questioned.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Rufus stared at the images as if they were going to change any moment. “I can I keep these? Maybe there is something in the back round I haven’t noticed yet?”

“Of course,” Christopher said, Her voice sympathetic. “For now, if Emma jumps, we are to try to eliminate her, and procure Wyatt- Just in case he is doing this against his will.”

Everyone nodded.

Lucy felt her stomach lurch. She couldn’t believe it. Wyatt, working with Emma? How could he? She closed her eyes, breathing deep, and steadying herself. Wyatt was lost, and he was her friend. She cared about him, she just hoped they could get him to turn around- before he did something worse. When the meeting was officially over, Agent Christopher began to bring groceries in. Garcia and Rufus moved to help her.

Lucy sat down on the couch, processing her feelings about the meeting.

“Are you okay, Lucy?” Garcia asked concern etched in his features. He sat next to her, his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands clasped together. Lucy was certain that he was trying to respect her feelings about Wyatt. Yes, she had moved on from him more than a little bit ago, and she and Garcia were obviously together. But, she and Wyatt had history, a friendship (even if it was rocky at best), and Lucy still cared for him.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah…” She smiled. “I just hope we get Wyatt back before he does something truly terrible.” Garcia nodded.

“Want to make some dinner and watch a movie?” Garcia asked he seemed to be giving her an out, just in case she was no longer feeling up to their plan.

“Um, no.” She said, sitting up and moving close to him again, she laced her finger through his. “I believe you had some plans for me?”

Garcia grew a diabolical smile on his face…

“What are we doing?” Lucy asked, somewhat nervous- she had too much time to get into her own head about this, and her nerves were starting to scratch at her.

“Playing twenty questions,” Garcia said, winking. He stood up, leading her to their room.

 

 

 


	8. Twenty Questions

When they got to their room, Garcia made sure the drapes were closed, the door locked, and he put on a record. Lucy enjoyed feeling as if they were truly secluded, that no one could hear them. However, she was still nervous. Would he like her? Would he like being with her? Was he going to be thinking about Lorena? These thoughts made Lucy sick with guilt for thinking them, but she couldn’t help it. As much as she loved him, she was afraid he would reject her. Maybe it was best to rush it- to just get it over with, so they could get past it… Later, It would get better, more intimate, more time would be taken…. But this time, maybe she just needed a quick fuck- to dampen her nerves.

As he turned around from putting the record on, Lucy pulled him close and began to kiss him. He seemed surprised. Her hands flew to his pants, and she began to pull at his belt buckle. Lucy’s moves were rushed, unnatural, and it seemed he could feel it.

“Lucy,” He said. “Lucy, I don’t want to do it like this.”

“Like what?” she asked, losing what little confidence she had.

“You’re nervous,” he said, feathering a finger down her cheek. “I want you to trust me, to enjoy yourself.” He said.

“I don’t want to enjoy myself!” Lucy yelled- It was an instinctive reaction- she immediately heard how silly it sounded. Staring at one another, they both just laughed. It seemed as if one layer of her nerves began to melt away. Garcia exhaled deeply. looking at her with hooded eyes, he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her wedding ring.

“Lucy, I want to take it slow. I want you to feel completely safe- and wanted.” He searched her eyes. How could she say no to that? “Is that alright with you?”

She nodded, unable to speak.

“Well, then. How about that game?” His expression turned back to one of gentle mischief. “Here are the rules- One of us asks a question. If the other answers, then there is a reward. Sound good? And no kissing or touching, in between rewards. Whoever does that, loses.”

Somehow Lucy felt that losing was winning in this game.

“What sort of reward?” Lucy asked, her intrigue taking over. Garcia looked Lucy up and down, his tongue ghosting over his lower lip.

“You’ll see.” He said. He cleared his throat. Lucy made to take her shoes off.

“No, no. Lucy, no cheating. Keep them on.” Lucy’s eyes narrowed.

“Okay, Lucy, I’ll go first.” He took a deep breath. “Lucy, when did you first realize you were attracted to me?”

Lucy let out a laugh. The surprised laugh that she gets when she is trying to deny something. Garcia arched his eyebrows. She gave up.

“Uh… Let me think…” She closed her eyes, and images of Garcia Flynn flashed through her mind. The Hindenburg, Castle Varlar, talking to him on the road to Benedict Arnold’s home. “Well, she said, the first time I realized I was attracted to you- consciously noticed it, was when we were on our way to Benedict Arnold’s.”

He smiled, obviously remembering it himself.

“Okay, now for your reward.” He moved closer to her and removed her cardigan. He dropped it on the floor.

Oh. Lucy thought, she could get used to this game.

“Your turn.” He said. His soft eyes never leaving her.

“Uh, Okay,” Lucy shook her head trying to think of a good question. “Are you mad at me?” The smile immediately left Garcia’s face and was replaced with concern.

“What? No. Why would I be?” He sounded genuinely surprised.

“What happened to Lorena’s mom. It was because of me…” Lucy couldn’t bring herself to look at him, in case she was right.

“Oh, Lucy. No, it wasn’t… It was because of Emma.” His soft voice brought her back to him, and his eyes were filled with understanding. “Truth is, I am a little relieved. I have my memories of Lorena and Iris. But, the reality is they were never born. They never suffered. That is second best to having them alive again, truthfully.” Lucy’s eyes had welled up with tears. She felt a little relieved- Garcia moved forward.

Slowly, he picked her up and sat her on the bed. Kneeling, he pulled off each of her shoes, one at a time.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I believe that I asked you two questions: ‘What’ and ‘Why would I be’.” He smiled up at her. “And you asked me one, actually, two… so…?” He stood up, spread his arms wide and turned about as if to give her a look at what she had to pick from. Lucy stood and observed him. Flynn was wearing a grey turtle neck. She moved her finger to beckon him, putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him gently on to his knees. Slowly she pulled his shirt up from the bottom. She laughed lightly as she had to shimmy the garment of him. After she let him stand, she moved for his belt and slowly unbuckled it. She figured if she was lucky she’d get two for one and his pants would fall, too. But, in the end, it was just the belt that slipped through the loops and joined his shirt on the ground.

“Ok. Your turn.” She smiled slyly. Lucy could see his gears turning.

“Do you know how much I love you?” He asked, voice thick with emotion- Lucy wondered if the question was all he could think of. Lucy smiled at him, she felt warm under his gaze. She hoped her expression showed how she felt, because words seemed to evade her as Garcia slowly pulled her shirt up and off her, his fingers trailing over her skin along the way. Anticipation grew with every accidental stroke. Lucy fought the urge to cover herself, as her husband stood before her shirtless, admiring her in the same state, with a just a burgundy bra covering her. He swallowed hard.

“Uh, how many times have you imagined this?” She watched in delight as the man blushed profusely.

“Well, since your asking.” He dipped his head to the side and looked down. “I think I have lost count.” He smiled at her shyly. Lucy laughed as she moved forward. Her stomach fluttered as she pulled his waistband forward, Lucy could see his stomach rising and falling with his chest as he breathed. When her finger slipped under his waistband, his breath caught. She unbuttoned it, and slowly pulled his zipper down. She could hear her breath hitting his chest. They were so close their body heat mingling in the space between them. Still holding onto his pants, she swallowed hard and looked up at him.

“Do you think we will make it to twenty?” He asked, unbuttoning her jeans while he was at it. Lucy let his fall to the ground, as she felt the heat in her stomach rising, as she shimmied out of her jeans.

“Not a chance.” She whispered, as she pressed her lips against his chest and looked back up at him, she felt her center pulsate as she took in his scent. He then pulled her up on to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. Lucy’s arms slinked around his neck, as her hands delved into his hair. Slowly, he took her to the bed, his hands smoothed over her legs as she moaned against him.

Laying her down on her back, he planted his arms on either side of her and dipped in to kiss her. Lucy’s hands ghosted over his arms, feeling his muscles contract beneath them. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, he trailed kisses down her, until he met her breasts, which were still covered by her bra. His eyes flitted up to meet her gaze, she was staring down at him.

Slowly, Garcia pulled one side of her bra down, to reveal her breast. As Lucy bit her lower lip, he kissed around her nipple, and he slowly took it in his mouth. He took as much of her soft breast as he could fit in his mouth, all the while, watching her neck crane back in pleasure. Slowly, he pulled down the other side, to continue with his administrations.

Lucy moaned, her hand reaching down to grab his hair. She ran her other hand through her own hair, as she enjoyed his mouth against her. Using his right hand, Garcia massaged her lower back and worked his hand down to her panties. Toying with her, he teased her ass. Her response was buck against him.

Every sensation, every breath, every touch completely overwhelmed Lucy. Should she be so surprised that his touch did this to her? She thought not. Since the beginning, there had been chemistry- an electric spark that they struggled to put into place. But, as he came back up to kiss her, his body flush against hers, she knew that this was the answer. His place was right with her, where sparks would become current, and they would flow into one another.

“Hmmm…” He breathed against her, Garcia had brought his hand up to her cradle her chin lightly. Lucy’s eyes opened to meet him.

“Yes, of course.” He breathed, “I was just admiring my beautiful wife…”

Lucy laughed. She wasn’t used to hearing such things, but, it felt good. She wasn’t going to stop him. As she continued to look into his eyes, he smiled.

“Is there anything you don’t want?” He asked. “Anything that is off limits?”

Lucy was amazed by the man in front of her. How could he be so kind, so thoughtful, and so misunderstood by the rest of the world?

“Nothing’s off limits for you.” She said, without even needing to think about it. He smiled at her again then kissed her sweetly. Slowly, he pulled the straps of her bra down, kissing each shoulder as he did so. He lifted her up and unclasped it, doing away with it. As soon as her head hit the pillow, he was kissing a trail down her abdomen. This time he didn’t stop until he got to her hip bones. He kissed along each line.

Slowly, he teased her clothed center with his hand. Massaging it as she fell back into hums of delight. Lucy hadn’t noticed when he had done away with her underwear, but when she felt his lips against her bare skin, the jolt was almost more than she could handle. His lips, his tongue, it all seemed to still time. Lucy let a growl out from the back of her throat, as his fingers slipped into her. Lucy’s hands instinctively worked her breasts, he continued to do his work until she reached orgasm.

Lucy heard herself gasping and moaning loudly as she fell apart around him. When she came down from her ascent, her hands were in his hair, and his arms under ass, holding her up to him. He was placing soft and deliberate kisses around her center, on her thighs, and on her lower belly. Of course, Lucy thought to herself- of course, he was conscientious enough to break her and to tend to her while she came back together.

Lucy mussed his hair until he looked up at her, motioning for him to come up to her, she switched places with him. After she removed his boxers, she hovered herself above his hips. He was more than ready- but she wanted him to tell her so.

“Is this what you want?” She asked, dipping down lightly, so she could feel him twitch against her. As soon as his face registered the feel of her, she pulled herself back up.

“Ugh, Lucy…” He groaned. She teased him again, “You’re going to be the death of me.” He said, his hands coming up to her hips.

“You didn’t answer my question,” she teased, leaning forward and whispering into his ear, “Is this what you want?” She kissed his neck and smiled against him.

“You, Lucy. You are what I want.” He said, his hands ghosting up her sides to hold her breasts.

“Very good.” She said while rising and mounting him easily. As Garcia filled her, he exhaled a moan.

For a moment it was as if he didn’t know what to do. His eyes were closed as if she had overwhelmed his senses, and he couldn’t compute. Once Lucy was done admiring the man below her, she pulled herself up slowly, until he was just an inch inside her, and then she engulfed him again. At that, his eyes flew open, his hunger for her having fully registered. He grazed his hands over her ass and stilled her above him. he began to thrust up into her, and Lucy almost lost it herself. As he pumped in and out of her, he rose up to hold her against him.

After a minute, Garcia grabbed her and flipped her over easily. Entering her again, he was able to thrust freely as she clasped her legs around him. Finding their rhythm, the current flowed freely until they were both falling apart in unison. Breathing heavily, Garcia collapsed against her. His face complete with a silly grin. Lucy felt contentment from head to toe. Slowly, she kissed the top of this head, and then rubbed his shoulders.

“Bravo.” She said, hoping her smile could be heard.

“Mmmmm…” He mused against her chest. He rose up propping his chin on his hands. “Brava, to you… I am hoping for an encore, soon…” At that, Lucy laughed.

“Of course,” She toyed with his hair. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

The chair, the wall, the bathroom, and even the common room (oops). For six weeks, Lucy and Garcia seemed to be a whirlwind intertwined. Everyone in the bunker had invested in decent enough earplugs, at least Lucy hoped so. Garcia didn’t seem to care who heard them. And the louder he could make Lucy scream, the happier he seemed to be- and he seemed to have plenty of time to master the skill.

Everyone in the bunker agreed it was odd that they saw no evidence of Emma or a diabolical plan unfolding. But, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn didn’t seem to have time to worry about that… After all, they were newly married, and they deserved the time to themselves. After a few days of being held up in their room, Lucy got up to shower (and maybe actually do some work). Before she left their bedroom, she turned to her still sleeping husband.

“I love you,” She whispered, smoothing her hand over his stubble, kissing his cheek.

The shower was delightful, and much needed. When she was done, dried off and dressed quickly, hoping to have coffee and get to work on figuring out what Emma might be up to.

“You didn’t make coffee yet?” Lucy asked as she shuffled into the kitchen after getting dressed. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of Garcia sitting at the counter, playing with his watch. He was dressed in black, and she wondered if Agent Christopher had a mission for him- she could have sworn he was still in their bedroom a minute ago. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Deciding to ignore the fact that this was weird, she reminded herself that it was early- and she hadn’t had coffee yet.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it. I am sure I can remember the measurements you told me…” Lucy grabbed the glass pot and took it over to the sink and filled it with water. Despite not hearing steps, she could feel Garcia’s body heat radiating behind her.

“Well, hello there…” She said with nothing but sultry approval in her voice. She shivered as he linked an arm around her. He was solid, but he was stiff as a statue- maybe he wasn’t sure about whether she’d be okay with displaying affection in the common areas- although they had done more than innocent touching even in this kitchen (which Amy, Rufus, and Jiya all, unfortunately, walked in on). Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she turned around slowly- not sure what to expect. But, instead of him wearing a coy smile and telling a joke about how she was going to destroy the coffee, he was holding a knife to her neck.

“What are you doing?” She croaked, unsure about whether this was some weird joke that was okay in his culture or not- but she doubted it. Looking at his face she realized he looked different, he looked younger, and his eyes, they were so dark. She saw nothing but a void, and she knew that this wasn’t her husband. “You don’t have to do this, you don’t have to hurt me.”

“You have no idea what I have to do.” The man growled, pressing the knife hard enough for it to burn. Lucy threw the coffee pot on the floor, the glass screamed through the silence and water splashed everywhere, the man kept his eyes on her. Lucy could hear shuffling from the rooms, and she made to scream. Evil Flynn’s hand flew over her mouth. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He hissed at her.

“You’re coming with me.” He moved quickly, straightening her arms in front of her, he placed what looked like incomplete semi-circle cuffs between her wrists. Upon contact with skin, the rest of the circular encasement jutted out. Lucy was thankful that her wrists weren't in the way- she had the feeling they wouldn't do well against the speed of the strong metal. The cuffs were thick and heavy- the metal reminding her of the lifeboat that The Futures had brought back. Placing the knife once again against her neck, he surveyed the area for witnesses. When Rufus appeared at the end of the hall he took in the situation- and raced toward Lucy.

“What the hell Flynn?” He asked. “Is this a joke?” Rufus had his arms up, making sure the assailant knew he had no gun. The man’s arm slithered around Lucy’s waist again. Lucy was certain the look on her face made it clear that it wasn’t a joke. Flashbacks of the Hindenburg began to surface- but this time it was different, this Flynn, she didn’t know. His darkness terrified her. Lucy began to have a panic attack… Tears filled her eyes, and she had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and hit the man behind her. All he gave away was a sharp gasp, and his breathing became mildly labored. Lucy looked for the source- and locked eyes with Garcia, who had tried to silently ghost his way up to Lucy to take out her assailant. “Garcia!” Lucy yelled, “Don’t kill him- we-we don’t know what will happen to you.” At that, the younger man only tightened his grip around her.

“Hey, old man.” Evil Flynn growled behind her ear. “I was wondering if I was going to get to see you…” He snarled coyly. “So, Emma didn’t lie- I do age well.” As Lucy struggled to keep the knife an inch further from her skin, she gave Garcia a look and mouthed ‘don’t’. He relaxed his arms a little but didn’t lower his gun entirely. She hoped he knew what she meant. It had been weeks since they had heard anything from Emma, and they needed something to go on. If this man, this version of Flynn took her to Emma… Maybe, just maybe, they could end this for good.

“Well,” Evil Flynn adjusted Lucy slightly so that he could look at his watch, “The lady and I really must be going. I definitely see what you see in this one, Garcia.” Lucy’s stomach curled as he pressed his nose into her hair and sniffed her. She knew he was trying to goad Garcia. They were probably walking into a trap, and Lucy was going to be the bait. But, she had to take the chance- otherwise, they would never find Emma. “If you could press that button on my watch, dear.”

“Do. Not. Call. Me. That.” Lucy hissed. While making eye contact with her Garcia, whose complexion was pale with panic and eyes were pleading with her not do it. She mouthed ‘sorry’ to him. looking at the watch she noticed she had never seen anything quite like it. Slowly, her shaking finger pressed the button, and they were gone.

 


	9. Captain and Commander

Garcia sprang forward as soon as Lucy brought her handcuffed wrists up to touch the man’s watch. By the time he landed, he realized he had sprung into nothingness- she was gone, with some nefarious lookalike of his.

He felt sick. He was going to be sick. His base instinct took over and Garcia let out a roar that seemed to tear right through his chest.

“AAGHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUCK!” He bent half over heaving in a mixture of anger and panic. Before he realized exactly what he was doing, he threw his gun. The firearm let out a blood-curdling pop, and a window shattered.

“Flynn!” Someone yelled in warning. He turned to find Amy, a few feet away, with her gun trained on him. She made eye contact as if she were trying to tame a spooked horse.

“Flynn, it’s okay. We will find her.” Amy said, keeping eye contact with him- yet, not wavering.

“What, are you going to shoot me?” Garcia growled at her, ducking his head forward, egging her on.

“Only if you put everyone here in danger again. You’re lucky that bullet went outside instead of ricocheting and hitting one of us.” The way she looked at him, she was sincere- she didn’t want to hurt him, but she would protect everyone if need be. “Think about your wife, Flynn- my sister. Think about getting her back. She is all that matters right now- not your anger, your anger doesn’t get to drive this ship, okay?”

Garcia tried to gain some control over his breathing, he paced back and forth nodding as he did so. Amy turned and took charge.

“Rufus!” She yelled,“ What just happened? Do you have any idea what that was on the man’s wrist?”

“Um, I have to think.” He said. It reminds me of something.” He looked down, eyes bugging, racking his brain.

“Ok, sorry everyone. But, are we really going to ignore the fact that the man that took Lucy looked just like Flynn?” Jiya said. “Do you think it was… a past Flynn?”

“I don’t think so, Jiya.” Rufus lifted his head up again, “I have a theory, just a minute.” He ran off to his room down the hall.

When he got back he had several binders in his hands.

“Okay," he said, "I know I have seen a couple different prototypes in the binders that are designed like watches. Maybe one of them has teleportation schematics?” He put everything on the table. Everyone stared at him.

“Okay guys,” He said when no one moved. “Anyone wanna help me look through these?” The two women nodded, sat down and began their task. Flynn was still in the kitchen, his anger somewhat more controlled.

“Flynn?”

“Yes?” He seethed. Rufus took a deep breath and dipped his head to the side.

“You can help, or you can waste time being mad. Once we get to Lucy, I promise I won’t stop you from killing anyone and everyone involved in taking her- Hell, I will even help you. But, right now, please- be useful?” Rufus offered a binder. Garcia shrugged and took it. He sat down he was suddenly aware of how small the chair was against his frame- how small the entire world felt... It was squeezing him in, choking him, suffocating him. He shook his leg in an effort to bring his mind back to the present. He silently prayed for Lucy's safe return, after a few hours of searching, one of them found something.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, she was standing in a room that could have easily been considered the Command Center for whatever organization she had just entered. She looked around, everyone seemed to be wearing military uniforms- most of which were Navy blue. The men and women stood behind computers, talking about various things, pointing, asking, planning. There was a man in the middle of the room- he looked just like Anthony Bruhl, the now deceased Mothership pilot that had stolen the ship with Garcia Flynn when Lucy had to chase him (Lucy had to remind herself that had actually changed, since Lorena died. But in that reality Anthony is still in prison for treason). Then it dawned on Lucy- it didn’t just look like him, it was him, a different him.

As the strange Flynn that had kidnapped Lucy led her out of the landing bay (which was really several circles on a platform), she couldn’t help but wonder what in this place would be similar, and what would be completely different than home.

“The Counterpart is here, tell The Admiral I am taking her to the med bay, let’s get this over with.” The strange Flynn said with complete ease and authority.

“Yes, of course, Captain Flynn.” A young timid woman answered before she scuttled away.

“Oh, and Sadie?” He added, “Can you find Commander Logan for me? She should have been here waiting for us.” The shy woman nodded and hurried away again. Lucy thought she heard the girl squeal before hitting a door.

“She?” Lucy asked, forgetting momentarily how to be a prisoner. “You mean Jessica Logan?”

“You should only speak when spoken to.” He said in a low voice. The man didn’t look at her, he just held her arm firmly and led her down a hall. Lucy had to hop an extra half step every once and a while to try to keep up with his long strides, but, she was able to. She could feel his hand clawing into her arm as she walked next to him.

“You called me the counterpart?” Lucy asked, “So, you are dehumanizing me to make this easier for you? You’re sick.” The man didn’t respond. Lucy was trying to get a feel for him, find a weakness. So far, he didn’t seem to have one. When they got to the end of the hall they made a sharp right turn, then a left. After that, there was what Lucy assumed was an elevator, they got in. A sweet-sounding female voice spoke through unseen speakers.

“Welcome to The Lockman Compound Medical Center, please select your service floor.”

Captain Flynn pressed the bottom button.

“Experimental Surgical Unit- Please submit clearance.” Lucy felt her stomach drop. Experimental. Surgical.

“Don’t move.” The Captain spoke to Lucy. For a brief moment, he let go of her and pressed a button on his watch- a hologram of a security card came up, and the elevator scanned it.

“Please submit biometric samples.” The elevator said. Captain Flynn sighed in annoyance and put his hand over a scan pad, and then lined his eye up with a black dot that shot out green light.

“Verification complete, Good Day, Captain Flynn.” The captain rolled his eyes in response. He grumbled something about “stupid fucking machines” under his breath, grabbed Lucy’s arm again without looking at her and stared ahead.

Lucy almost laughed. Almost.

She wasn’t sure how many floors they went down, but she felt the sensation of going deeper into the earth. So, she figured they were headed down. When she looked up at their reflection, she saw the man next to her staring at her face, with an expression that was difficult to understand. When she met his gaze, his eyes flicked away and settled in front of his own reflection. Other than his brief eye movement, he was stoic and solid as a statue. Lucy wondered if her Garcia was okay- was he on a rampage yet? Had they figured anything out? Would they figure anything out?

When the elevator reached its destination, Lucy let out a long sigh. She hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath. On the other side, Emma Whitmore stood before them, hair in a tight bun, a white lab coat on.

“Ah, Dr. Whitmore.” The Captain greeted her. “Here to greet us personally, I see.”

“Back so soon, Captain?” She asked, then she looked down at Lucy. “Uncanny...” She said a spark of interest flickered as she was studied her curiously.

“It’s was a simple mission.” Was all he offered.

“Her name?” Dr. Whitmore asked.

“The Project name is Counterpart, as far as everyone on this Compound is concerned- that is what you can call her.”

“My name…” Lucy seethed, “Is Lucy Preston-Flynn.” Whitmore’s eyes bugged.

“Oh, how interesting! That’s different, I’d say.” She smiled and looked Lucy up and down. Turning to the captain she asked, “Is their world at all like ours?”

“I suppose in some ways.” He said.

“Did you go outside?”

“I didn’t think it would be fair. So, no.” He said, flatly. Dr. Whitmore nodded, the enthusiasm wiped from her face.

“Okay, let’s get to the exam room.” She said, “I will have to do some blood work, check her height, weight, check for any deficiencies. Is The Admiral ready if everything checks out?”

“I was just about to check on her status. I need to go and get my wound mended as well- Make sure no one takes her, other than me. Are we clear Dr. Whitmore?” Briefly, the man looked down at Lucy. And then back to the Doctor. The doctor nodded and said “of course”, and the Captain was off- to god knows where.

At that, Lucy was led to an exam room. Dr. Whitmore took her height and weight. She made her put her hand in a box- then there was a clicking sound and pain. Several tiny needles pricked her.

“Ah!” Lucy hissed after the needles pierced her flesh.

“Sorry, I would have warned you, but I didn’t want you to refuse. If you did, I’d have to call the cronies in here, and they are rather fond of force and sedation- I don’t like either if I can avoid it.”

Lucy marveled at the mirror image of her enemy.

“Where I am from… You- you’re evil and very fond of force.” Lucy sputtered.

“Wha? What?” The doctor asked. “Well, I take my vow to “do no harm” very seriously.”

“What did the box do?”

“It drew your blood for standard testing.” The doctor said. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“No- I was just kidnapped. I don’t think that kidnappers usually tell you why they take you.” Lucy found herself laughing slightly. It was just like her, to be lightly-hearted about being kidnapped, again.

The Doctor pursed her lips and sighed in disapproval.

“You can trust Captain Flynn to make an absolute ass of himself.” There was a beep from the machine, and a chart appeared on the Doctor’s computer. Suddenly, Dr. Whitmore’s face lit up in shock. “Lucy, have you ever been told by a Doctor that you are infertile?”

The way she said her name shocked her just as much as the question its self.

“Um, no, I don’t think so?” Suddenly Lucy’s heart seemed to skip a beat in panic. Did the Doctor find something? Lucy felt her chest ache in a way that it had never before.

“I will be right back.” The Doctor walked to the door and opened it. Directly outside the room were two tall, bulky men, with necks as thick as tree trunks, it seemed.

“Is The Counterpart ready for the operation?” One of them asked coolly.

“I am recommending we hold off- there has been a... development.” The doctor straightened herself out, trying to stretch to her full height, in order to gain some footing against the men.

“The Admiral has decided to go ahead with a full harvest, any other developments, are no longer an issue. Please sedate The Counterpart.”

“No.” Dr. Whitmore said with a fierce glint in her eyes. “I will do no such thing. Does Captain Flynn know about this?”

“It’s not his decision to make,” the other man said. “Sedate her, or we will.”

“No. you’re not taking her.”

With that, one of the men backhanded the doctor, who promptly flew across the room and into a wall.

“Oh my god!” Lucy yelled, scrambling to check on her. She barely made it to the unconscious woman, when two sets of thick hands pulled her up by her arms. “No! No- No!” She kicked and screamed.

“Let me go! Help! Help!” Lucy continued screaming. She felt a prick in her neck and then darkness came over her.

* * *

** Six** **Weeks Earlier**

Wyatt Logan had done a lot of stupid things in his life… But, this… this took the cake. It was somewhat picturesque, really- With him tied up and gagged in the back of a flower delivery truck, Emma in the driver’s seat and Jessica in back just inches away- but, it wasn’t his Jessica.

“Oh, he’s coming back.” Emma said, “quick, open the fucking door.” Jessica complied, and in a moment, Wyatt was staring at himself, dressed in tactical gear, hauling a large bag.

“How did it go?” Emma asked, she was in the front seat with sunglasses on, and a beanie over her long red hair. “Did you get them?”

“Yup,” The other Wyatt said. “It was easy. Although, I imagine that the Russian mob will be having a change in leadership.”

“You shot them? Oh god, I am glad I wasn’t in there.”

“Well, it was worth our efforts. We have a dozen semi-automatic rifles, lots of ammo and a couple of handguns.” The man responded. “and they think Wyatt Logan, Delta Force did this. Thanks for the cover, man.” With that, the man patted a gagged Wyatt on the cheek and winked at him.

Wyatt swallowed vomit- with the gag there wasn’t anywhere else it could go.

“Alright then, everyone sit tight. We have a date with Mason Industries, then you guys can go back to your god-forsaken home with your prize.” Emma scowled, as she started the van.

“And just in time, too. Daddy needs a new liver and a new set of lungs.” The doppelganger said, patting Wyatt on the head. Wyatt tried to jerk away. This other version of him was an awful dick- and he felt that he was strangely flirting with him. Which, was just… Weird.

“God, Wyatt. You really never shut up, do you?” Jessica said. She was thin, hair longer than the Jessica that was Wyatt’s wife- she was also very clearly not pregnant. She didn’t say much overall. She merely complied when asked to do something. Every once in a while she would shoot the gagged and bound Wyatt a look of pity. If he could just get out of the gag. Maybe she’d help him?

Wyatt had been trying to tail Emma and grab his pregnant wife. However, Emma had disappeared with her, and come back with his doppelganger and a very not-pregnant Jessica. Emma had caught Wyatt trying to sneak into The Mothership so he could assess the situation, figure out where she had been taken. Things went south from there. From that moment on, he had been bound and forced to watch his lookalike commit crimes that he would then be blamed for.

Great. Just great.

They arrived at Mason Industries. Wyatt was left in the car with the other Jess. She was cool, calm, collected. She didn’t say a word- just stared at the building until Emma and other Wyatt came back. Apparently, they got what they needed. As they drove, Emma spoke.

“So, Wyatt- You should really thank me for this. I am doing you a favor… I just found out that Lucy and Flynn are apparently married now. I bet it’d be super awkward to be in that bunker now? Although- Amy is back… and since you obviously aren’t getting Jess back- you could always go after the sister… too bad…” Emma shot him a look. He bit the gag in anger, but other than that, tried to remain composed… Much to his dismay, his stomach did sink when she said that Lucy and Flynn were married. What had they changed in the past? Wyatt was certain they didn’t suddenly get hitched. Either way, he knew that leaving the bunker to get Jess was unforgivable. He made his peace with the fact that he was never going to live a normal life again. His plan now was to get Jess and then go on the run- have their kid, and eventually make a deal with the government- or something.

As they made it to The Mothership, Emma packed her stuff up and loaded up the time machine. Other Wyatt and Jess were checking their portion of the guns.

“Okay, kiddos. I am going to your side but in the past… So use your watches?”

“Sounds good, Ma’am.” Other Wyatt said. Jessica nodded.

Emma took off.

“Ah, I will never get over that pop!” Wyatt said.

Pop. Pop.

Other Wyatt fell to the ground before his gagged counterpart, eyes hollow before him.

“God, he was really getting on my nerves!” Jessica said as she moved forward, checked the doppelganger’s pulse, and then rounded on the gagged Wyatt, pulling out a knife.

“Okay…” She said, as she grabbed the rope around his wrists and cut them loose. “Let's get you outta these…”

She then removed the gag. Wyatt looked at her with suspicion.

“Why’d you do that?” He asked, wondering if she was helping him or going to kill him.

“Well, if you must know… My lovely husband wasn’t so lovely. And, well, we have work to do. If he came back with us, you’d be butchered for parts right away…”

She turned and started stripping the Doppelganger of his tech- his watch, wallet, a necklace... She began to hand items to Wyatt.

“And this way, you pose as him, and I will get you to your wife- and your kid. Sound good?”

Wyatt nodded, as he took the items from her, and began to put them on.

“And what do you want in return?” He asked.

“Freedom,” Jessica said gravely. “All I want is my freedom.”


	10. The Admiral

“How long until we can take him out?” Wyatt asked as he stared at his wife who was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a ventilator and fetal monitor. Wyatt fought the urge to touch the glass. He had touched it a million times, it seemed. Rarely, he goes into the room and touches her face or holds her hand. Of course, when he does, she doesn’t respond, she won’t respond, she will never respond.

“Well, according to scans, he should have only 8 weeks of gestation left- But, considering there hasn’t been a living newborn in six years, I don’t know.” Wyatt turned to see Connor Mason sifting through the latest ultrasound images. “I really am sorry I couldn’t help get Jess back for you.”

“It’s okay, you aren’t here for that, anyway.” He said. He knew that much was true. Connor Mason had a doctorate, but he wasn’t a medical doctor, he was here to survey the pregnancy, and try to find ways to mimic the womb so that they could artificially produce offspring.

“Yes, but, well.” He said, “I did hope to do some good while I was kidnapped against my will- but, I suppose we can’t all have what we want.”

“More like none of us can have anything we want,” Wyatt said glibly.

Suddenly there was a pop, and footsteps rushing toward Wyatt and Connor.

“Wyatt!” The other Jessica has suddenly appeared and was yelling. “Wyatt, we have a problem! Lucy Preston is here… They have her and are taking her for surgery- full harvest.”

“What? I thought the orders were partial?” Wyatt shook his head. The Admiral was completely unpredictable. “I guess it’s time to adjust the plan.”

“Right, okay, let’s go find her!” Jess said, pressing a button on her watch after linking her arm in Wyatt’s arm.

Within moments, they were in the Experimental Surgical Unit, running toward Dr. Whitmore’s exam room. The first thing they spotted was Whitmore, passed out on the floor, with a nasty blow to the head. After checking her pulse, she began to come to. 

“Where is she?” Wyatt asked, trying not to sound too panicked.

“They took her. Two guards took her.” Dr. Whitmore said as Wyatt helped her to a chair.

“Okay, Okay… Wyatt…” Jess said, clearly thinking on her feet, “tell the surgeons they have to stop by Order of the Law, Code 24, section 2. Go, now.”

Wyatt ran as fast as he could down the hall. One thing he would never get used to about this reality is that Rittenhouse has won here- they own everything, and everyone. The result has not been pretty. Suddenly, Captain Flynn exits an exam room, his arm recently patched up and put into a sling. Wearing a simple black t-shirt, he was more than likely headed to his living quarters to change.

“Captain.” Wyatt stopped quick, it would be good to have him there- the Captain has a lot of pull with everyone. Also, Wyatt found he doesn’t hate him as much as he hates the Flynn back home. “The surgeons have taken Lucy Preston to do a full harvest. I am going to tell them to stand down.”

“I told them not to touch her without my permission. Fuck.” Captain Flynn motions for Wyatt to follow him, and they both run. When they get to the surgical unit, they barrel in- Lucy is on an exam table. She looks white as a ghost and has a tube down her throat. The Surgeon has just raised his scalpel.

“Stop!” Captain Flynn yells.

“By Order of the Law- Code 24, Section 2. You must stop!” Wyatt yelled desperately hoping he got it right. The surgeon and nurses all paused, and then took off their masks.

“Very well,” The surgeon said, sounding annoyed, “I will get her cleaned up and put in a room in The Admiral’s wing. Captain Flynn and Commander Logan, I suggest you both go and discuss this with her. I doubt she will be pleased.”

Wyatt was frozen as he watched the Surgeon pull the tube from Lucy’s throat, as the techs turned off the machines. Luckily, they had only sedated her- But had they been even a few minutes late, they would have cracked her chest, and have been harvesting her organs. Wyatt let out a steady breath, he couldn’t bear to think of Lucy being killed, especially like this- stripped for parts. Hopefully, he would be able to see her and explain everything. Part of him doubted it though since he has been under strict scrutiny due to the fact that he isn’t doing the best impression of his doppelganger.

“Let’s go,” The Captain said gruffly, “We have to give account for this.”

* * *

It is a strange sensation to look at someone who looks just like a person you know… Someone you love even- and have that person be so… _vile_. When Wyatt is with The Admiral he needed to be reminded that the woman in charge isn’t the Lucy from his reality. The one here is Rittenhouse- and she is brutal. She’s everything that the Lucy that was on that operating table despised. Currently, The Admiral was reading over a file, as Captain Flynn and Wyatt stood before her. After motioning for them to sit, they obeyed.

“Well then.” She said finally, looking between the two men. The woman was beautiful, slightly younger than his Lucy. However, she looked tired and everyone could tell she wasn’t well. Wyatt had heard some rumors that she was ill, which was why she was trying to harvest Lucy, probably. “Are either of you volunteering to carry out the burden of Code 24?”

Instinctively, Wyatt looks down. He had no idea what the law called for- and he was really wishing he knew right now. This reality is desperate- humans are dying out... people are sick and are forced to live in enclosed compounds due to poisonous gas build up (thanks to Rittenhouse). Wyatt didn't know all the details, but he did know that some of their laws were designed for self-preservation- no matter the cost. And he hoped he hadn’t landed Lucy in a hell worse than death.

“Whatever it is, I will do it,” Wyatt said, owning up to his decision to go along with the order.

“Noble, no doubt. However, your last fertility exam showed that you have low motility. So, I don’t think that is a good option.”

“Wait. What?” Wyatt said before he could stop himself.

“The Law you called on?” The Admiral asked, “Do you even know what it entails?”

“Any woman of childbearing age and positive fertility screening results, that is sentenced to death- whether for medical, scientific, or justice’s sake, shall be spared for up to a year, in order to attempt to conceive a viable offspring for The State.” Captain Flynn spewed the code by memory.

“Precisely.” The Admiral said. “And since we have such an issue with childbearing here, we can not miss the opportunity to rebuild. Between my counterpart and Jessica Logan’s, we may actually have a chance here. Truth is, I can only spare my counterpart for up to a year, after that, I absolutely need her for medical purposes. So, we need to act quickly.” The woman leaned back, staring at the Captain with a calm and cool expression.

“Captain Flynn, you will do it.” She said definitively.

“And if she says no?”

“Then make her say yes.”

“and if she still says no?”

“Then disregard it- we don’t have time to convince her.” She hissed.

“What are you saying? That I should…” A look of disgust overcame him- he can’t say the word, however judging by the exchange, Wyatt knows that The Admiral couldn’t care less if Captain Flynn raped Lucy. “I won’t do that. I have my limits.”

The Admiral stood and looked down her nose at Flynn.

“What makes you think I will spare anyone, even you- if they disobey me?” The Captain looked away as The Admiral walked around the table and grabbed his face with one hand. “If I am willing to kill my own sister for her attempted treason, then I am certainly willing to kill you. So, obey, _or else.”_ Flynn didn’t respond to her and The Admiral pushed his face away and then patted his cheek, “Good boy.” She whispered, so low that Wyatt barely heard it.

They have a strange relationship- Wyatt can tell that much. The Captain doesn’t seem to agree with quite a bit of what The Admiral asks him to do- and she seemed to keep him in the dark about her long-term plans, but they do have an almost couple-like dynamic at times. Once when being debriefed, the Captain snapped at Lucy in front of Wyatt and Jessica which is a very big no-no. The Admiral then told the commanders to leave. And he could have sworn he heard the ruffling of papers, a lamp falling on the ground from her desk, and the ripping and tearing of clothes.

But this. This isn’t like that. The Captain didn't just snap at her, he outright disobeyed her, as he should.

“Lucy, this is insane.” He bit. Then there was the stinging clap of her hand hitting his face. If the Captain was hurt, he didn’t show it.

“How dare you. Get. Out.”

She returned to her desk. When they don’t move, she commanded again, “Both of you, get out, now. Captain, bring the counterpart to me after she wakes, I want to speak with her.” After giving her a curt nod, they left. 

 

* * *

 

“Is this it?” Amy asked, gawking at the page before her.

“It’s possible.” Rufus said, “hard to know without the tech in front of us. But, it does seem to have some teleportation ideas in its schematics. I just don’t know how they got it to work.”

“Connor Mason is a smart guy, what can I say?” a voice mused from the other side of the kitchen. It’s Jessica. Or, rather _a Jessica._ Immediately, Flynn and Amy pulled out their weapons. 

“Whoa, whoa," Jessica said, raising her hands in a halting motion, "Time out. I am here to help you. Earlier today, Captain Flynn was here and he took Lucy right? Well, he is from my world- he was just following orders, and I want to help you guys get her back, and Wyatt.”

“You know where Wyatt is?” Rufus breathed in disbelief.

“Yes. You all need to know, he didn’t commit any of those crimes in the news. That was… his doppelganger- _god I hate that word_ \- he was from my world. And now he is dead. I killed him.”

“So you are a murderer?” Amy said throwing her shoulders back in a power stance.

“Oh, geez. Well, it was either that or let him kill Wyatt for his internal organs. You see, my world isn’t doing so hot. Something cataclysmic happened here, and it thinned the veil between our realities, and Emma- your Emma- took advantage of that. She has used time travel to put Rittenhouse in power and has all but destroyed my reality. I just want to get out, and I want to get your people out. So… Do you want my help or not?”

It was Flynn who lowered his weapon first, “Give Rufus your teleportation device though, so he can study it.”

“Wait.” Rufus interjected, “We are just gonna trust the creepy sci-fi version of Jess? You know, Jess is who got me killed in the first place?”

“Rufus, we have to. She knows where Lucy is, she knows how to get there, and she knows what we need to do to get them back- Wyatt included.” Jiya placed a hand on his forearm. “Trust me, this is the only way."

“We may let you help us," Amy said, "but we need you to surrender any weapons or restraint items, now.” 

“Kinky…” Jess smirked, taking out her weapons and handcuffs. After patting her down, Amy put away her gun. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” she said in a low voice, before confiscating all of her items. 

“Alright, ya hooligans," Jess said, cracking her fingers, "Let’s get started."

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a two parter. Not sure how it happened, but all of the lovely comments got deleted when I combined it. So, please know i did not delete any comments!! 
> 
> I adore all the garcys who have taken the time to read my stuff. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
